Forbidden Thoughts
by TheExplicitEnchantress
Summary: A field trip to the Forbidden Forest cements a thought in Severus' mind.


A/N - Written for a prompt by 'and FOREVER'. Thanks for the prompt, my dear!

Potion ingredient collection / mind talking and nobody knows

I did go for a G rated cutesy. Haven't written one of these for a very, very long time… Hope you enjoy!

Forbidden Thoughts

The light was gentle as it filtered through the canopy of trees. It was quiet, other than for the rustling of leaves and the chirping of birds. In fact, if it weren't for the occasional idiot tripping over tree roots, Severus would almost be able to imagine he was alone, not escorting a group of morons throughout the forest to gather ingredients. Why this couldn't be a part of Herbology, Snape had no idea.

He would have gladly foisted the children off onto Sprout and Longbottom were it not for _her_. Her simple delight at teaching something new, at having an excursion out of the gloomy dungeons when it was spring outside… how could he refuse her? He could hardly refuse her a thing. _Wench._

He rolled his eyes at the tittering of a small group straggling at the back, meeting Hermione's eye as she tried to usher them onwards. There was a nudging of elbows and a general sneakiness about them that made Severus's eyes narrow, but Granger simply smiled at him, full of joy, and he felt his heart soften.

_You love her. That's why you're doing this._

Snape shook his head, growling lowly in his throat and ignoring Hermione's inquisitive stare. Her eyes bored into the back of his head, and he simply strode faster into the thick greenery, smirking as he heard more stumbling and whispered curses behind him. If only the lot of them would be gone. He had such wonderful memories in this forest, right near this clearing actually…

"Professor!" A voice called to him, and Severus rolled his eyes, turning to face a scowling Gryffindor. "Is this the place?"

Snape nodded his head in acquiescence, and the boy sighed and slumped down onto a fallen tree.

"Oi, Nathan!" The boy yelled, and Snape flicked up his sleeves, casting a quick glance to his silently snickering apprentice, and smacked the boy on the back of the head.

"Twenty… points… from…. Gryffindor," Severus hissed ominously, and a bubble of laughter broke forth from brunette nearby.

_Such beautiful laughter. She laughs at my behaviour, she enjoys me being myself. Fuck, I love her._

"I hope all of you have your gathering equipment," Snape snapped. "You have 30 minutes. And I don't want to hear a single word from any of you."

The majority of the class paled, rushing to set up shop in a quiet space. A couple, namely Nathan and his Ravenclaw companion, appeared rather less eager to do as they were told.

He approached them, coming up behind as they slowly wandered off. "Oh, and boys… if you pick anything that might be… incorrect, I _will_ make you eat it, just to be sure."

That quiet laugh again, and Severus turned to the woman, approaching her as a snake circling his prey. Their eyes met, and Severus cocked an eyebrow in question. Hermione nodded.

_Find that funny, do you? _Snape asked, his voice infused with a smirk that Hermione could feel but not see.

_Very._ She replied. _I find you very amusing when you're in your element._

_In my element?_

He could hear it again, the gentle tinkling of innocent bells in his mind. The sound that had so besotted him.

_Why, yes,_ she replied. _Torturing innocent imbeciles, you big meanie._

_Imbeciles aren't exactly innocents, Hermione._

_Oh? I think you've just taken a disliking to Nathan, professor. He's no worse than the others._

_To you, maybe._

_Oh? And what is that supposed to mean?_

He could hear the petulant scowl, and fought to maintain outward control of his features. She was so easy to rile up. So very defensive.

_Nothing, my dear. Simply that Mr Spinnet tends to turn an interesting shade of tomato when you are around._

_And?_

Inner-Snape rolled his eyes. _If you're that oblivious to a teenage crush, then it's no surprise you ended up here. _

_I __**want**_ _to be here, you idiot. Besides, if every boy that blushes has a crush, then what of Neville? He was permanently red faced around you._

This time, the smirk hit his mouth, and the twisted smile frightened a couple of young Slytherins who took one look at their head of house and picked up their things, clearly deciding that a spot much further away would be much, much safer.

_I believe he was flustered for other reasons._

_Oh? _Hermione asked innocent. _Other, as in daydreaming of a girl, or 'other' as in trying not to shit himself?_

_Such language, Miss Granger. But yes, likely the latter._

_You shouldn't sound so proud of yourself! _She hissed, and the laughter that filled her mind was a crystal clear, uninhibited baritone.

_Of course I am proud of myself. He was so frightened of me that I became his boggart._

_Well he clearly got over it. _

_We'll see._

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes snapped away from his, and an angry scowl found its way towards a group of mischievous Hufflepuffs.

"Addler, Martins, Wright. What exactly are you up to?"

The trio jumped, and Hermione bent over to look into the girls' basket before sighing and vanishing the contents.

"Detention. All three of you. And an essay on the uses of rose stems in potions. I expect you to report to Mr Filch at 7 o'clock. And the essay to be on my desk by Monday morning."

_What was that?_ Severus asked when she stood beside him, nudging his shoulder with her own.

_They were collecting roses… and they'd placed the stems alone in their gathering basket._

_Hmmm… and you immediately figured out what they were doing, did you? That was a quick leap._

Hermione scoffed. _Any apprentice knows that rose thorns are for love potions. There is no reason for those girls to collect them otherwise. I wonder who they've got their eye on though. We should try to keep watch for the next few days._

_Hmmm… _Severus responded, seeming almost hopefully. _Maybe one of them is after Spinnet?_

After a quick glance to make sure the students weren't watching, Hermione kicked his ankle.

_Ouch!_ He hissed.

_You deserve that. No matter how smitten he is, you can't just slip him a potion to fix it!_

_Why? He's a little turd._

_He's not the first person to have the hots for teacher!_

_Oh? Did you?_

There was silence. He silently berated himself as he watched Hermione stalk off to check up on the students. He'd almost given up on her speak to him when a small voice entered his hearing.

_You know I do. Not __**did**__, but __**do. **__You are a very attractive man, Severus Snape._

His chest constricted, and he shot one large, genuine grin her way before returning to his usual stoic self. He nudged closer, brushing his fingers 'accidentally' against her hand.

_I love you,_ he reminded her. _I always will._

Something about the forest allowed him to be honest, and Severus decided then that they would return very, very soon. A very small velvet box sat in his frock coat, longing to be given a new home.


End file.
